J'aurais aimé le dire une dernière fois
by Poney Roseuh
Summary: Il n'y avait rien de bon en lui ,il le savait. Enfin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux , enfin essaie ... ( Désolée les résumés et moi avons demandé le divorce ...)


_Bonjour à tous eh bien ... Voici le prologue de ma première fic et j'espère qu'il vous plaira , toute les reviews sont acceptées même négatives du moment qu'elles soient constructives bien sûr . Et tant que je j'y suis je recherche une bêta que je n'ai pas actuellement ._

_Voila j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute , bien entendu les personnages ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent à JK Rowling, Merci à vous de me lire :)._

* * *

Il n'avait jamais aimé les contes de fées.

Après tout , les fées n'avait jamais existé , non ? Ou auraient elles pu l'oublier ? L'oncle Vernon aurait-il eu raison en fin de compte .

Dans la pénombre de la chambre , mal éclairée , une silhouette recroquevillée faisait face à un mur blanc . Tout était calme , pas un bruit ne venait perturber le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce. Avec difficulté la personne allongea ses jambes ,portant machinalement sa main contre ses côtes en étouffant un gémissement de douleur . Chaque geste était une torture , la moindre. Respirer était devenu un luxe qu'il cherchait à s'offrir.

Oui si quelqu'un le voyait en cet instant , lui, le héros du monde Sorcier, il n'apparaîtrait pas sous son meilleur jour.

L'on aurait pu croire que tout se serait bien passé cet été , que sa famille aurait eu la clémence de respecter son deuil . Mais les espoirs n'étaient que des rêves malheureusement et Harry était fatigué. Las de croire encore que toutes les histoires même la sienne avaient une fin heureuse .

Il était facile de se dire que non , l'espoir n'était pas pour nous , que oui au fil des années on est rôdé. Force était de constater que malgré toute sa volonté, son indifférence n'était que feinte .

**Douleur** _n.f_ : **Sentiment pénible, désagréable ressentie dans une partie du corps.**

Le moindre centimètre de peau était recouvert de sang , ou d'hématomes , il avait probablement une jambe cassée , quelques phalanges de démises et d'autres blessures qu'en cet instant précis il n'avait aucune envie de découvrir . L'ensemble de celles-ci lui suffisait amplement .

Si ses cris n'avait miraculeusement pas alerté l'ensemble du voisinage de la maison de Privet Drive, ils avaient en revanche sérieusement endommagé ses cordes vocales . Même maintenant silencieux, la brûlure dans sa gorge semblait encore vive .

Aussi vive que le souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer .

Lorsque l'on est petit , l'on laisse échapper quelques larmes suite à un petit bobo rapidement soigné par un parent aimant . Puis l'on grandit et dés lors ,l'on pleure pour des blessures sérieuses , fracture , luxation , mort d'un proche .

Dans sa mémoire , il n'y avait aucun souvenir, où plus jeune , une quelconque chute avait été réconforté par des bras accueillant et emplis de chaleur , d'amour et de tendresse . Les seuls geste que son oncle et sa Tante avait consentis a lui adresser ,n'étaient que réprimandes, coups, punitions et moqueries.

Les coups c'était la spécialité de Vernon Dursley , l'homme tapait fort, juste et sans pitié . Autrefois ce n'était que des fessées , puis à mesure que le garçonnet grandissait , l'étalage d'inventivité de son oncle en matière de punition semblait s'étoffer à l'infini.

**Douleur** _n.f_ : **Sentiment pénible, affliction , chagrin ,souffrance morale, peine .**

Sa tante elle préférait les attaques vicieuses orales .

Étais ce par ce qu'il s'agissait d'une répugnance à le violenter parce qu'il était le fils de sa défunte sœur , ou peur de le toucher . Harry n'aurait jamais su le dire . Il n'avait reçu que mépris , jamais une marque de tendresse ou d'affection ,et finalement le mépris avait pris place à l'ignorance .

Bien qu'il avait mal de se l'avouer , il préférait le mépris à ça . Etre mépriser le signifiait en vie , se voir totalement inexistant , était destructeur .

La larme perla le long de sa joue sans un geste pour la retenir ou l'effacer , ses bras reposant paresseusement le long de son maigre corps ,le sang suintant de diverses plaies .

Étais ce à cause de l'indifférence de Pétunia que son mari avait décider de s'adonner à d'autre passe temps ?

Jamais il ne le saurait .

Dehors un chien aboyait et un adolescent gambadait avec entrain autour, s'amusant de chacune de ses réactions , une famille les attendait , avec un fauteuil au coin du feu . Ses amis patientait également , après tout c'était un jour spécial . Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Ils mangeraient un bon repas chaud et finiraient le festin par un magnifique gâteaux réalisé spécialement pour lui , sa mère serait émue de le voir grandir , regrettant les années passée. Son père évoquerait avec fierté et humour ces propres jeunes années . Il serait entouré de tous , choyé et protégé .

Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ,toutes ces personnes avaient été tués . Jamais il n'y aurais de parents autour d'un gâteaux à bougies , les exploits des Maraudeurs resteront perdus dans les mémoires , Sirius ne se transformera plus, Lily n'aura jamais eu l'occasion de réaliser un délicieux souper et James n'éclaterait pas de rire en racontant ses péripéties à Poudlard . Tout ceci par sa faute. Il était l'unique responsable de tout ceci, juste par sa naissance . Il le savait au fond de lui, dans aucun regard il n'y aurait cette étincelle de fierté en le regardant , il ne le méritait pas , sa vie n'apporter que malheur et désolation .

N'étais ce pas ce que son oncle avait écrit de son sang , sur le mur, le narguant sans arrêt , juste en un seul mot .

**Assassin .**

_J'ai toujours aimé la pluie , surtout celle d'été, ces jolies perles d'eau qui vous apaise en un instant , délicates gouttes d'eau ,fragiles et insaisissable se perdant parfois parmi les larmes et tirant un sourire tant bien que mal .Plus jeune j'essayais toujours d'en attraper , bien sur je n'y parvenais pas , mais je réessayais , avant de comprendre que ça ne s'attrapait pas , tout comme le Bonheur ._

_J'ai toujours tenté de détester les histoires d'enfants et je m'en veux d'espérer moi aussi une fin heureuse ,Après tout ne dit on pas qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps ?_


End file.
